My Beautiful Boyfriend
by Arisuke Fuyuki
Summary: Berawal dari Naruto yang tinggal bersama seorang gadis polos dari Korea yang ternyata seorang laki-laki bernama Sasuke. Crossdressing Sasuke! NaruSasu!
1. Chapter 1

**My Beautiful Boyfriend **

**Chapter 1**

**By Arisuke Fuyuki **

**Disc©Masashi Kishimoto **

**NaruSasu **

**Trap/Crossdressing! Sasuke **

**Rate T **

**Romance/Humor **

**Warning: OOC!Sasuke, Ranjau Typo, Shonen-ai **

**Enjoy This Fic ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha's Station|15:30**

Seorang pria berambut pirang berumur sekitar 20 tahun sedang duduk di bangku stasiun pria itu membawa selembar foto anak berusia sekitar 12 tahun memakai dress biru selutut. Pria itu kemudian melihat arlojinya, "Pukul 15:30, ck kenapa anak itu belum terlihat?" gumamnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru stasiun namun dia tidak menemukan anak yang ada di foto itu.

Pria itu pun bangkit dari duduknya karena merasa tidak menemukan apa yang dia cari. Dia berbalik lalu hendak berjalan tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang perempuan berambut hitam panjang duduk di bangku belangkangnya, "Uh rambutnya mirip jangan-jangan―" pria itu menyadari jika rambut perempuan tadi mirip seperti anak di dalam foto tanpa pikir panjang pria itu langsung mendekati perempuan itu dan berhenti di hadapannya.

"―Kau Uchiha Sasuke?" pemuda itu bertanya pada perempuan tadi, sedangkan si perempuan tidak langsung menjawab dia menatap pria tadi datar kemudian mengangguk. Si pria tersenyum pada gadis yang dipanggil Sasuke tadi, "―Aku Namikaze Naruto, mulai hari ini kau tinggal denganku, Sasuke." Sasuke masih menunjukkan eksresi datar. Tapi kemudian dia membuka mulutnya.

"Ini dimana?" Sasuke bertanya dengan polosnya, sedangkan Naruto ber-cengo-ria. "I-ini di Jepang, kau tidak tahu? bukankah Ayahmu sudah menitipkanmu padaku?" Sasuke hanya membalasnya dengan menggelengkan kepala tak mengerti. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya lalu menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawa koper Sasuke.

"Kita bahas di rumahku saja." Sasuke hanya diam saat Naruto menariknya menuju mobil pribadi milik Naruto. Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi oleh keheningan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah apartemen mewah milik Naruto.

"Kita sampai―" Naruto meletakan koper Sasuke di dekat sofa dan Sasuke berdiri di samping Naruto. "―Nah, Sasuke kau akan tinggal disini anggap saja rumah sendiri." Sasuke membalasnya dengan anggukan.

"Naruto"

"Iya ada apa?"

"Aku mau mandi"

"Oh kamar mandinya di dekat dapur"

Sasuke mengangguk lalu tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke membuka kemejanya di depan Naruto,sedangkan Naruto yang menyadari itu langsung mundur dengan kagetnya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mandi."

"Ja-jangan buka baju di-" perkataaan  
>Naruto terhenti saat melihat tubuh<br>bagian atas Sasuke.

"Sasuke. .. kau... LAKI-LAKI?!"

.

.

**Naruto P.O.V**

Entah kenapa aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku ke tembok dan berharap aku amnesia, setelah mengetahui ternyata Sasuke remaja dari Korea yang kupikir seorang perempuan ternyata seorang laki-laki. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku terkejut ada hal lain lebih mengejutkan. Kalian tahu apa?

** . !**

Hahahaha itu cukup membuatku ingin menelan ponsel yang sempat aku gunakan untuk menelpon keluargaSasuke, dari situlah aku tahu siapa Sasuke dan alasan kenapa Sasuke memakai pakaian wanita. well itu adalah bentuk penyamaran, kakak Sasuke bilang remaja freak itu pernah di culik saat berumur 10 tahun oleh musuh ayahnya, oleh karena itu identitas Sasuke di sembunyikan termasuk jenis kelamin, tapi kenapa bocah itu mau? heh aku tidak peduli pada ke-idiot-annya.

Tapi hei?! kenapa harus aku yang ditugasi untuk merawat Sasuke hanya karena ayah kami bersahabat. Sial aku harus masuk dalam ke rumitan ini tidak masalah ini hanya untuk sementara, aku hanya perlu bersabar.

**Normal P.O.V**

_CKLEK _

Bunyi pintu kamar mandi terbuka, lalu keluarlah seorang remaja laki-laki berambut hitam pendek setelah sebelumnya sudah melepaskan wig-nya,dia memakai yukata putih bergaris biru. Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa. Tentu saja Sasuke.

Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang tengah untuk menghampiri Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke, tiba  
>tiba matanya sedikit terkejut<br>_'Bagaimana bisa penampilanya berubah begitu cepa?t'_ lalu pandangannya beralih ke dada Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka.

_'Ternyata dia benar benar laki-laki, entah kenapa terasa begitu berat.'_ Naruto mendengus kecil.

"Naruto aku tidur dimana?" Sasuke mulai bersuara, memaksa Naruto menatap wajah polosnya.

_'Eerr..tapi dia tetap manis sih, yah setidaknya mengurangi bebanku.' _Naruto masih terus memandangi wajah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke yang merasa di abaikan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke Naruto membuat wajah mereka begitu dekat. Naruto yang menyadari hal itu mulai merasa suhu tubuhnya meningkat.

"Naruto?" Naruto tersentak mundur membuat jarak dengan Sasuke. "E-eh iya, kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Aku tidur dimana?"

"Um karena kamarmu belum aku bersihkan jadi kau tidur di kamarku" Sasuke mengangguk. "Dimana kamarmu?" Naruto berdiri lalu memegang tangan Sasuke membawanya menuju kamarnya.

_'Tanganya halus sekali..'_ pikiran aneh mulai merasukinya lagi. "oke kau tidur disini" Sasuke duduk di tepi ranjang. "Nah, Sasuke kalo butuh apa apa panggil aku oke" Naruto berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" suara Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Naruto menoleh sambil nyengir.

"Tentu saja tidur di lu―" tiba tiba sepasang lengan memeluknya dari belakang menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Tidurlah denganku."

"Sa-Sasuke?"

.

.

Malam ini terasa begitu panjang bagi Naruto, bagaimana tidak dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur sejak memutuskan untuk menuruti permintaan Sasuke untuk tidur bersama.

Jika dia bisa tidur dengan posisi lebih baik mungkin dia bisa segera terlelap. Tapi bagaimana jika kau tidur dengan orang yang baru kau kenal dan sekarang dia sedang memelukmu erat seakan tubuhmu adalah guling paling nyaman di dunia, terlebih lagi dia laki laki! Naruto hanya bisa menatap langit langit kamarnya dengan tatapan getir meratapi nasibnya malam ini.

_'Kenapa malam begitu panjang ya Tuhan..'_

Naruto meneguk ludahnya saat tiba tiba tubuh Sasuke kemudian senyum Naruto mengembang melihat Sasuke berbalik memunggunginya lalu memeluk guling.

"Hah.. akhirnya aku bisa tidur dengan tenang." beberapa saat kemudian Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba melupakan hal hal yang terjadi hari ini. Hari ini terlalu melelahkan untuknya.

.

**New Day With Sasuke**

.

Matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur, cahayanya menembus tirai di apartemen Naruto sampai mengenai wajahnya, memaksanya membuka matanya.

Tapi bukan langit-langit kamarnya yang pertama dia lihat. Melainkan wajah seorang laki-laki err.. cantik yang sangat dia kenal.

"Sa-Sasuke!"

"Selamat pagi."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Naruto membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke sedang duduk di atas perutnya menatapnya datar.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak kemudian kembali menatap Naruto, "Menunggumu bangun."

"Dengan duduk diatas perutku?!" sungguh Naruto sangat ingin melompat dari jendela apartemennya, tapi jangankan lompat dari jendela lompat dari ranjangnya saja sulit.

"Aku sudah membangunkanmu tapi kau tidak bangun jadi aku cari posisi lain agar mudah membangunkanmu." Sasuke masih menatap Naruto datar, 'apa anak ini tidak punya stok ekspresi lain' inner Naruto.

"Aku sudah bangun sekarang minggirlah." tanpa menjawab Sasuke langsung turun dari atas tubuh Naruto, sedangkan Naruto pun bangkit dari ranjang lalu membuka tirai dan menghampiri Sasuke. "Kau mandilah dulu, oke."

"hum!" Sasuke mengangguk paham,"Naruto, tolong siapkan bajuku" Naruto tersenyum, "iya, sekarang cepatlah aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling." Sasuke pun memasuki kamar mandi.

Setelah Sasuke masuk kamar mandi, Naruto berjalan keluar kamar mencari koper Sasuke, setelah menemukannya Naruto membuka koper itu tapi seketika wajahnya memucat tubuhnya menegang melihat isi koper itu.

_'Semua..pakaian...wanita...kusso!' _

.

.

.

.

**Continued... **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yuhuuu~ Suke bawa fic baru lagi :v **

**Kali ini multichap, sebenarnya ini udah aku post di facebook tapi karena udah inget password ffn jadi aku post di ffn hehehe :v **

**Gimana menurut kalian? Suka gag Sasuke polos mode wkakakaka? XD kebetulan lagi suka uke crossdresser jadi aku buat aja fic NaruSasu. **

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan review yaaaah :v karena respon pembaca sangat berpengaruh :v**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Beautiful Boyfriend **

**Chapter 2**

**By Arisuke Fuyuki **

**Disc©Masashi Kishimoto **

**NaruSasu **

**Trap/Crossdressing! Sasuke **

**Rate T **

**Romance/Humor **

**Warning: OOC!Sasuke, Ranjau Typo, Shonen-ai **

**Enjoy This Fic ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

'_Semua..pakaian..wanita..kusso!'_

Naruto masih menatap horror isi koper itu,lalu mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Arrrghh! Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal segila ini?!", Naruto kembali menatap isi koper itu dia meneguk ludahnya saat melihat ada pakaian dalam wanita juga. Sungguh seumur hidupnya sampai sekarang ini dia belum pernah menyentuh yang namanya pakaian dalam wanita,tapi kali ini tampaknya dia harus melakukannya karena remaja yang menurutnya abnormal itu.

Dengan sedikit kaku dia mulai memilih pakaian untuk Sasuke, "yang ini atau yang ini,yang pink atau yang biru,yang panjang atau yang pendek,celana atau rok,kemeja atau kaos,haaaa! Aku tidak tahu!" Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di antara pakaian wanita yang tercecer di lantai akibat ulah Naruto. "Aku yakin aku akan gila,Kami-sama cobaanku terlalu berat bunuh aku Kami-sama cabut nyawaku saja." Suara Naruto terengar pasrah.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekati Naruto membuat Naruto terpaksa melihat siapa yang mendekatinya dan sudah jelas itu Sasuke dengan memakai handuk sebatas pinggang,yang entah kenapa membuat Naruto tak berkedip menatap tubuh indah yang sedang berdiri di samping tubuhnya yang masih terbaring di antara pakaian Sasuke dengan tampang heran.

'_Aku tarik ucapanku,aku belum mau mati sekarang_' Naruto segera duduk.

"Naruto,kenapa kau mengeluarkan seluruh pakaianku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang begitu polos. Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung, "Maaf Sasuke,aku tidak pandai memilih pakaian,jadi aku keluarkan semua." Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya,lalu mengatakan "Dobe." Empat perempatan siku muncul di pelipis Naruto dibarengi dengusan kecil.

"Ini juga salahmu,kenapa membawa pakaian wanita?" ucap Naruto sambil membereskan pakaian Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Naruto serius, "Aku hanya punya itu." Naruto menepuk jidatnya lalu berdiri di hadapan Sasuke yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Apa kau sadar kau ini laki-LAKI!" Naruto menaikan nada bicaranya tapi Sasuke menanggapinya hanya dengan sebuah anggukan. "Lalu kenapa kau mau setiap hari di beri pakaian wanita? Kau tahu ini terlalu berlebihan untuk penyamaran."

"Ayah bilang aku mempesona." Naruto sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Sasuke yang begitu absurd sedangkan Sasuke hanya berkedip-kedip tidak mengerti melihat tingkah Naruto. Setelah Naruto bangun dari sweatdropnya dia memegang kedua pundak Sasuke. "Sasuke,dengar ya kau adalah laki-laki,kau tidak perlu memakai pakaian wanita setiap hari meski itu untuk penyamaran,mulai sekarang jika di rumah kau harus memakai pakaian laki-laki,oke?"

"Tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

"Ayah akan memotong pohon tomatku." Oke,cukup Naruto tidak ingin jadi gila jika terlalu lama berdebat dengan anak ini akkhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk menyerah, "Baiklah-baiklah Sasuke,aku menyerah." Naruto berjalan menuju kamar mandi dengan Sasuke yang mengikutinya,tunggu mengikutinya? Naruto menoleh dengan tatapan horror lalu mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri di belakangnya dan masih menggunakan handuk.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Mengikutimu."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau belum mengambilkan pakaian untukku."

"A-apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

Selama Naruto mandi Sasuke sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa,dia sudah memakai sebuah kaos putih polos berlengan panjang dan rok pendek berwarna hitam. Rasa bosan mulai menghinggapinya,memang yang dia lakukan dari tadi hanya meniup-niup poni dari wig panjangnya tidak ada hal lain. Karena terlalu bosan Sasuke bangkit dari sofa lalu berjalan menuju sebuah rak buku tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri tadi. Jari-jari mungilnya sibuk memilih buku yang sebenarnya tidak ada satupun yang dia mengerti,sampai tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol sesuatu hingga benda itu terjatuh dengan posisi terbuka memperlihatkan isinya. Mata onyx Sasuke tertarik pada isi buku itu dengan cepat dia mengambilnya lalu melihat isinya.

"Album kenangan.." gumam Sasuke.

Dalam album tersebut terlihat banyak sekali foto,terutama foto laki-laki pirang yang Sasuke tahu dia bernama Naruto bersama banyak orang. Tangannya menyentuh sebuah foto Naruto yang sedang tertawa bersama teman-temannya,ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat Naruto tertawa lepas menurutnya Naruto terlihat tampan. Sasuke berpikir apa yang membuat Naruto bisa bereskpresi seperti itu,lalu matanya menatap objek lain dalam foto itu yaitu teman-teman Naruto yang memiliki ekspresi yang sama. Apa karena mereka Naruto tersenyum? Teman?

Melihat foto itu Sasuke merasa sedikit sedih,kapan dia terakhir memiliki teman? Dia ingat teman terakhirnya adalah seekor kucing berwarna putih yang mati tenggelam saat dia memaksa kucing itu ikut berenang di rumahnya.

Selain itu,dia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman seperti Naruto. Ayahnya yang terlalu protectif membuatnya tidak memiliki teman. Dia baru sadar selama ini dia selalu.. sendiri.

"Teman.."

Sasuke masih mengamati foto itu tapi sebuah suara membuatnya menoleh, "Sasuke kau sedang apa?" yang ternyata adalah Naruto yang baru keluar dari kamarnya,terlihat dia sudah berpakaian dengan rapinya membuat Sasuke sedikit ya.. bisa dibilang terpesona.

"Tidak ada." Lalu Sasuke kembali menaruh album itu pada tempatnya. Sedangkan Naruto berjalan menghampirinya. "Kalau begitu ada beberapa hal yang harus aku jelaskan padamu."

"Um?" Sasuke berkedip –kedip tak mengerti lalu tangannya di tarik Naruto agar duduk di sofa. Setelah mereka duduk berdua Naruto menatap Sasuke serius, "Begini,tadi Kakakmu menelponku dan mengatakan beberapa hal penting yang harus kau- maksudku kita lakukan untuk keperluan penyamaranmu."

"Apa?"

"Pertama,mulai sekarang margamu akan ikut margaku."

"Kenapa? Apa kita akan menikah?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Ini untuk keperluan penyamaranmu." Sasuke hanya ber-"oh" ria.

"Iya,mulai sekarang namamu Namikaze Sasuke,paham?" Sasuke mengangguk paham Naruto tersenyum melihat Sasuke, "Selanjutnya,hubungan di antara kita adalah kakak adik." Sasuke menggaruk pipinya bingung. "Aku tidak ingat aku punya dua kakak." Kali Naruto benar-benar ingin lompat dari jendela apartemennya sambil berteriak _'kusso!'_.

"Sudah diam saja,kau tinggal menuruti setiap perkataanku atau..." Naruto menyeringai sedangkan Sasuke meneguk ludahnya melihat seringai itu, "Atau?" Sasuke meminta Naruto untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Atau aku akan memotong pohon tomatmu!" ucap Naruto sambil membentuk dua jarinya seperti gunting membuat Sasuke menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan sambil memberikan tatapan seolah berkata 'apapun itu asal jangan pohon tomatku.' yang membuat Naruto mengingat kata-kata Shikamaru yang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah laki-laki paling idiot di dunia,hei man kau akan melihat siapa yang paling idiot setelah bertemu dengan remaja laki-laki ini atau bisa dibilang laki-laki tomat? Entahlah Naruto malas memikirkannya.

Oke kembali ke cerita. Setelah yakin Sasuke sudah 'jinak' Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lalu,mulai besok kau akan bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen."

"Dan yang terakhir,kemanapun kau pergi kau harus ijin padaku,paham?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Baiklah kurasa hanya itu,kalau begitu,bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Sasuke membuka tangan yang menutup mulutnya lalu mengangguk antusias,tangan Naruto terjulur mengacak poni Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

'_Sasuke,sebenarnya kau menarik dalam saat saat tertentu.'_

"Yosh,ayo kita berangkat sekarang." Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke lalu berjalan keluar apartemen.

.

.

.

.

.

Jalan-jalan di taman pada pagi hari adalah kegiatan yang mengasikan seperti yang dilakukan oleh seorang laki-laki dan seorang 'perempuan' ini. Berjalan berdua dengan bergandengan tangan sungguh mesra,eh tunggu tapi coba perhatikan baik-baik sepertinya mereka tidak bergandengan tapi si laki-laki lah yang menggandeng si 'perempuan'. Kalian tahu menggangdeng dan bergandengan adalah dua hal yang berbeda!

"Naruto."

"Eh.. iya apa?"

"Aku ingin istirahat." Naruto mengehembuskan nafasnya lalu menatap Sasuke malas, "Ayolah Sasuke,kau ini jangan seperti perempuan,bagaimanapun kau tetap laki-laki." Kemudian Naruto menarik Sasuke lagi tapi Sasuke tetap diam di tempat. "Aku tidak biasa jalan kaki." Ucapan Sasuke membuat Naruto berpikir sejena, 'Benar juga dilihat dari bagaimana Sasuke di perlakukan pasti Sasuke tidak biasa jalan kaki,tsk manja sekali laki-laki ini.

Tiba-tiba Naruto jongkok di depan Sasuke, "Cepat naik." Perintah Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih menatap Naruto tak percaya. "Naruto." Naruto menoleh pada Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah naik ke pundak Naruto.

"Cepat jalan." Naruto sedikit heran pada Sasuke, "Aku pikir kau mau berterimakasih." Ucapnya sambil berdiri dan mulai berjalan walaupun sedikit kesulitan 'Uh..berat juga anak ini'. Sasuke memajukan kepalanya, "Apa aku harus mengatakannya?".

"Apa?"

"Terimakasih."

"Harusnya dari tadi."

"Lain kali aku akan lebih cepat."

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha's Park**

"Oke,kita sampai." Naruto menurunkan Sasuke di sebuah kursi taman di dekat air mancur lalu dia sendiri duduk di samping Sasuke. "Indahnya.." gumam Sasuke sambil memandangi air mancur yang di kelilingi pohon Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sasuke.

Naruto masih memandangi Sasuke. Dia merasa sedikit bingung dengan Sasuke,Naruto penasaran dengan laki-laki itu,bagaimana kesehariannya di Korea? Apa dia selalu di manjakan hingga dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengurus dirinya sendiri? Dan apa Sasuke memiliki teman? Ah,Naruto ragu laki-laki manis ini punya teman ya.. mengingat ayahnya begitu protectife Naruto yakin Sasuke tidak punya teman kalaupun punya mungkin temannya berupa hewan peliharaan anjing kucing kelinci atau burung hantu. Itu hanya perkiraan di otak Naruto. Perkiraan yang benar.

"Sasuke?" sang pemilik nama pun menoleh, "Ada apa?"

"Berapa umurmu?"

"16 tahun."

Naruto mengangguk, "Lalu apa kau belum pernah keluar rumah?" Sasuke hanya menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" Naruto terlihat penasaran, "Ayah bilang di luar terlalu berbahaya untukku." Naruto mengeryit heran, "Sekolahmu?"

"Home Schooling."

"Kalau ayahmu takut terjadi apa apa padamu kau kan bisa minta di temani seseorang."

"Aku tidak punya teman." Yah tepat seperti dugaan Naruto,kehidupan Sasuke terlalu rumit apa ini yang menyebabkannya jadi tidak punya ekspresi lain. Entah kenapa Naruto jadi sangat ingin lebih dekat dengan laki-laki ini. Tangan Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang aku lah temanmu,jika butuh apa apa katakan saja padaku." Naruto memberikan cengirannya pada yang melihat cengiran itu entah kenapa merasa begitu nyaman,seperti dia pernah melihat senyuman itu dimana? Dimana? Iya di album kenangan milik Naruto,dalam salah satu foto Naruto tersenyum senang bersama teman-temannya.

"Naruto..Teman?" gumam Sasuke, "Tentu saja!" balas Naruto mantap kemudian menunjukan jari kelingkingnya pada Naruto, "Janji jari kelingking,ayo!" tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke pun menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Naruto. "Teman!" ucap Naruto penuh keyakinan diikuti Sasuke.

"Te..man." Naruto pun tersenyum lagi pada Sasuke tapi wajah Sasuke tetap datar,ya kalau di perhatikan lagi tidak terlalu datar disana terukir sebuah senyum tipis dan semburat merah yang samar.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continue... **

**Haa... chapter 2 selesai gomenasai minna-san kalo masih jelek hahaha,mohon kritik dan sarannya lewat review yaa ^_^ Arigatou Gozaimasu!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Beautiful Boyfriend **

**Chapter 3**

**By Arisuke Fuyuki **

**Disc©Masashi Kishimoto **

**NaruSasu **

**Trap/Crossdressing! Sasuke **

**Rate T **

**Romance/Humor **

**Warning: OOC!Sasuke, Ranjau Typo, Shonen-ai **

**Enjoy This Fic ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

"Te..man." Naruto pun tersenyum lagi pada Sasuke tapi wajah Sasuke tetap datar,ya kalau di perhatikan lagi tidak terlalu datar disana terukir sebuah senyum tipis dan semburat merah yang samar.

Ah,entah kenapa Naruto mulai suka dengan remaja laki-laki ini walaupun kepolosannya membuat siapa saja pasti akan naik darah,tapi hei.. itulah sisi menariknya. Di balik sikap polosnya laki-laki ini tersimpan sesuatu yang sangat menarik dan hanya Naruto saja yang tahu.

'Aku.. masih normal kan?,ah jika di dekat anak ini sepertinya lambat laun aku akan menanggalkan kata 'normal' dalam hidupku' Naruto terkekeh dalam hati.

"Sasuke,kau mau ice cream?" ucap Naruto setelah mereka melepaskan jari kelingking mereka. Sasuke menggangguk antusias. Naruto pun tersenyum, "Baik kau mau ice cream rasa apa?"

"Rasa tomat." Lagi lagi Sasuke berkata dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Naruto cengo sesaat tapi kemudian tersenyum, "hahaha,tapi kurasa tidak ada ice cream seperti itu di sekitar sini." Sasuke masih menatap Naruto datar dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan membuat Naruto sedikit canggung.

"Um.. bagaimana kalau ice cream rasa strawberry?"

"Strawberry? Aku tidak suka strawberry." Balas Sasuke,sedangkan Naruto mencoba mencari kata-kata untuk membuat anak ajaib ini mengerti "Ke-kenapa?,kan strawberry mirip dengan tomat." Mata Sasuke berbinar-binar mendengar penjelasan Naruto yang mengandung kata "tomat". Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk, "Ya,aku mau ice cream rasa strawberry!" mendengar keputusan terakhir Sasuke,dalam hati Naruto bersorak gembira.

"Baiklah aku beli dulu,tunggu disini,jangan kemana-mana."

"Aku mengerti."

Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di kursi taman untuk membeli dua ice cream strawberry.

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto kembali dengan membawa sebuah ice cream,ya 'sebuah' ice cream karena ternyata ice cream nya sudah habis. Naruto pun duduk di samping Sasuke lalu menyodorkan ice cream strawberry itu pada Sasuke. "Ini pesananmu." Sasuke tidak menerima ice cream itu begitu saja,dia memperhatikan ice cream yang di pegang tangan kanan Naruto lalu matanya melihat tangan kiri Naruto yang kosong. Lalu dia menatap Naruto,sedangkan Naruto mengeryit heran, "Kenapa kau tidak suka ya?"

"Kau hanya beli satu?" balas Sasuke.

"Ah.. itu tadi ice cream nya habis,jadi aku hanya dapat satu,ini untukmu saja." Naruto menyodorkan ice cream yang sempat dia tarik itu ke Sasuke. "Tidak mau." Sasuke menggeleng, "Eh,kenapa? Sudahlah ambil saja."

"Tidak." Sasuke menolak dengan tegas,akhirnya Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Baiklah sekarang apa maumu?" Naruto mencoba lebih sabar pada Sasuke karena percuma juga dia marah marah anak tomat ini tidak akan paham. "Aku mau kita makan ice cream nya berdua." Balas Sasuke.

"Ya ya kita makan ice cream nya berdu..a,tu-tunggu dulu kenapa harus berdua ti-tidak kau makan saja sendiri." Seketika tubuh Naruto menegang mendengar kemauan Sasuke yang menurutnya terlalu extreme itu jadi sebisa mungkin dia harus menolak. Sasuke tetap menggeleng, "Kalau aku makan kau juga harus makan." Naruto meneguk ludahnya, "Tidak Sasuke." Pria pirang itu mencoba lebih sabar lagi.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke masih menuntut Naruto yang kini sudah di penuhi keringat dingin, "Ya.. karena um.. etto kare―"

"Karena kau tidak suka tomat?" Sasuke menyela ucapan Naruto dengan cepat. "Baka! Itu bukan tomat itu strawberry!"

"Maksudku itu,kalau kau tidak suka biar aku buang." Sasuke mengambil ice cream tadi dari tangan Naruto lalu bangkit dari duduknya bersiap melempar ice cream 'tomat' tadi. "Ja-jangan Sasuke!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke hingga kembali duduk membuat Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka kan?" tanpa aba-aba Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang ice cream ke arah mulutnya lalu menjilat ice cream tadi. Naruto benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan dirinya yang secara tiba-tiba melakukan hal ini. Tapi biarlah,toh Naruto tidak punya pilihan selain menuruti anak ajaib ini.

Naruto pun beralih menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang memerhatikannya dengan tatapan datar, "Eh,kenapa diam saja? Kau bilang kau mau makan ice cream ini berdua,ayo tunggu apa lagi." Sasuke masih tidak merespon membuat Naruto sedikit kewalahan,lalu dengan cepat menggunakan tangan kirinya yang menganggur untuk menarik belakang leher Sasuke agar mendekat sampai bibir mungil Sasuke menyentuh ice cream itu. Perlu aku jelaskan sekarang bibir mereka hanya terpisah oleh sebuah ice cream.

"Kau lama sekali,ayo makan nanti ice creamnya meleleh." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan tangan kirinya masih berada di belakang leher Sasuke,sedangkan Sasuke pun mengangguk lalu perlahan mulai menjilat ice cream tadi di ikuti oleh Naruto. Selama memakan ice cream tidak ada satupun yang berbicara mereka hanya membisu. Hanya gemericik suara air mancur taman itu yang menemani mereka. Entah karena ice cream itu enak,atau karena mereka yang menikmati suasana saat ini. Entalah hanya mereka yang tahu.

Akhirnya ice cream itu habis sehingga tanpa sengaja membuat bibir mereka berdua bersentuhan,untuk sesaat mereka saling menatap dalam diam sampai...

"Aaaaa!" sampai akhirnya Naruto berteriak kaget hingga tubuhnya terlonjak kebelangkang membuatnya hampir jatuh dari kursi,Naruto terengah-engah sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdetak tak terkendali.

'_Ya Tuhan! Tadi itu hampir..hampir men- menci-cium Sasuke,tidak tadi itu bukan hampir, aku sudah merasakan lembutnya bibir Sasu- Arrghh! Apa yang aku pikirkan!'_

Sasuke berkedip-kedip tak mengerti memperhatikan Naruto yang masih berkutat dengan pikirannya, lalu dia membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa ice cream menggunakan ujung lidahnya. Mata Naruto tak sengaja menangkap kegiatan Sasuke,entah kenapa dia merasakan darahnya mengalir begitu cepat melihat bagaimana lidah Sasuke menyapu ice cream di bibir mungil milik Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto terpaku matanya tak henti-hentinya menatap Sasuke,ah lebih tepatnya bibir itu.

'_Bagaimana rasanya.. Bagaimana jika lidah itu yang menyap- hoi hoi Naruto apa yang kau pikirkan?! Astaga baru melihat saja pikiranku sudah sampai dimana-mana bagaimana jika aku benar-benar merasakan- Stoop!'_ Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya frustasi hanya melihat hal semacam itu saja membuatnya gila,padahal dia pernah berciuman dengan mantan-mantannya dulu tapi.. dia tidak pernah merasakan hal semacam ini hanya dengan melihat saja.

"Naruto." Tiba-tiba Sasuke memanggil namanya membuat otaknya menghentikan pikiran kotor tentang bibir Sasuke. Naruto menoleh secara reflek, "Ada ap-" belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya sebuah tangan yang tak lain adalah tangan Sasuke menarik kerah bajunya membuatnya secara otomatis mendekat ke Sasuke. Matanya membulat melihat perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya, Naruto hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi bibirnya mendadak kaku saat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut lunak basah menyentuh bibirnya secara perlahan menyapu bibirnya dengan sedikit menekan. Naruto baru menyadari kalau itu adalah lidah Sasuke yang baru beberapa saat lalu dia pikirkan,hah.. dia tidak menyangka baru beberapa saat lalu dia berpikir tentang hal itu tapi kini dia benar-benar merasakannya.

'_Apa Sasuke bisa membaca pikiranku?'_

Sasuke pun melepaskan Naruto yang masih mematung, kemudian Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan canggung,entah kenapa Sasuke terlihat begitu santai seolah yang tadi itu tidak pernah terjadi.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu,Sasuke?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke menoleh.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya membuat Naruto cengo sesaat,dia lupa betapa lambatnya otak Sasuke mencerna sebuah kalimat. "Yaa... kenapa kau,uh menjilat..bibirku?"

"Aku melakukan yang seharusnya." Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Sasuke pikirannya tentang Sasuke yang bisa membaca pikirannya semakin menguat. "Be-benarkah?"

"Hum!" Sasuke mengangguk, "Aku baru saja membersihkan sisa ice cream di bibirmu." Naruto menepuk jidatnya keras mendengar jawaban Sasuke,bagaimana dia bisa berpikir Sasuke yang begitu polos bisa membaca pikiran orang lain,mengetahui jalan pikirannya sendiri saja lambat.

"Kenapa tidak memakai tanganmu saja?"

"Aku suka rasa ice creamnya,jadi aku jilat saja,Nii-chan bilang kita tidak boleh membuang-buang makanan."

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus pelan,tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum pada Sasuke lalu mengacak poni Sasuke. "Hah.. kau memang polos."

"Aku bukan polos,aku Sasuke."

"Polos bukan nama Sasuke,tapi itu sifat." Naruto masih tersenyum lalu mengamit tanganSasuke. "Baiklah kau sudah tidak lelah kan,ayo kita lanjutkan berkelilingnya." Sasuke mengangguk dan segera berdiri diikuti Naruto.

"Semangat sekali."

"Tentu,karena aku senang."

"Kau senang?" Sasuke mengangguk lagi. "Baiklah kalau begitu ayo kita pergi,dan aku akan membelikan tomat untukmu,kau suka?" Mata Sasuke berbinar,lalu secara reflek Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum yang baru pertama kali Naruto lihat,manis sekali. "Naruto benarkah?"

"Y-ya,tentu saja." Secara tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik tangan Naruto meninggalkan tempat itu, "Eh! Sasu! Tunggu memang kau tahu dimana tempatnya?" Sasuke pun secara tiba-tiba berhenti melepaskan tangan Naruto lalu berdiri di belakang Naruto memegang tangan Naruto. Jujur saja tingkah Sasuke membuat Naruto keheranan.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

"Giliran kau yang menariku,karena aku tidak tahu tempatnya."

"Hah..daripada seperti itu.." Naruto jongkok di depan Sasuke, "..lebih baik kau naik,cepat!"

"Gendong lagi?"

"Iya cepat!" Sasuke pun naik ke punggung Naruto,dan Naruto mulai berdiri. "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama."

"Aku sudah mengucapkannya lebih awal."

"Yeah kemajuan."

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah habis." Ucap Naruto sambil melihat sebuah kotak kosong setelah beberapa saat sampai di toko buah,Naruto mendesah pelan lalu berbalik menghampiri Sasuke yang menunggunya.

"Hah... tomatnya sudah habis Sasuke." Sasuke tidak menjawab dia hanya diam tapi matanya memancarnya rasa kecewa membuat Naruto sedikit bingung harus bagaimana akhirnya Naruto hanya tertawa lalu menepuk puncak kepala Sasuke. "Tenang tenang Sasuke,hm.. kita cari di toko lain oke?" Sasuke sedikit mendongak menatap Naruto, "Baiklah." Senyum kelegaan terukir di wajah tampan Naruto.

'_hah.. dia memang seperti anak kecil kadang menjengkelkan tapi tak jarang dia menggemaskan.'_

"Yosh! Kalo begitu ayo pergi!" Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke. Namun tiba-tiba..

"Naruto!" seseorang memanggil namanya,membuat Naruto terpaksa menoleh ke belakang mendapati seorang gadis berambut pink seumuran dengannya sedang membawa banyak kantung belanjaan dan terlihat kesulitan.

"Sakura?" balas Naruto lalu menghampiri Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke yang kemudian mengikutinya, "Bisa bantu aku? aku kesulitan." Pinta gadis yang bernama Sakura itu pada Naruto,lalu Naruto tersenyum, "Tentu saja,sini aku bawakan." Sakura memberikan dua kantung belanjaanya pada Naruto, "Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama." baru satu kantung belanjaan yang Naruto ambil tiba-tiba Sasuke menahan tangan Naruto lalu menatap Naruto datar membuat Naruto keheranan. "Aku juga mau membantu." Sedetik kemudian Naruto tersenyum lalu memberikan kantung belanjaan yang masih di bawa Sakura pada Sasuke. Sakura sedikit bingung melihat seseorang yang belum pernah dia temui sebelumnya,dan dia bersama Naruto,sahabatnya. ' Apa gadis ini pacar Naruto? Kurang ajar si idiot ini bahkan tidak memberitahunya kalau dia sudah punya pacar secantik ini,memangnya selama ini dia menganggap aku apa?' inner Sakura murka. Kemudian Sakura menarik lengan Naruto agar mendekat lalu memungungi Sasuke.

"A-ada apa Sakura?" tanya Naruto sedikit takut karena tiba-tiba di tarik dengan kasarnya oleh sahabatnya yang dia tahu adalah sabuk hitam dalam bela diri karate. "Sejak kapan?!" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang menuntut, "Apanya?" Naruto memincingkan alisnya,kemudian Sakura memberi isyarat dengan melirik Sasuke yang masih diam memandang mereka berdua,akhirnya Naruto mengerti. "Ohh,sejak semalam dia baru datang dan menginap di apartemenku." Yak sepertinya Naruto belum terlalu mengerti yang di maksud Sakura dengan 'sejak kapan',sungguh bodoh dirimu Naruto.

Sakura membulatkan matanya penuh keterkejutan,tidak di sangka pemuda idiot seperti Naruto sudah berani membawa perempuan ke apartemennya. Naruto mulai heran dengan Sakura yang masih diam lalu dia mulai membuka mulut, "Ck daripada kau penasaran lebih baik aku kenalkan kau padanya." Kemudian Naruto menarik Sakura ke arah Sasuke.

"Nah,Sasuke,kenalkan dia ini sahabatku di sejak kecil sampai aku kuliah sekarang,namanya Haruno Sakura." Kemudian Sakura mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke yang masih menampilkan ekspresi datar,Sasuke pun menjabat tangan Sakura. "Namikaze Sasuke." Baik Sakura maupun Naruto menganga dengan tidak elitnya mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Gadis berambut pink tadi melirik Naruto tajam, 'Kau sudah sampai sejauh ini tapi belum memberitahu apapun padaku.' Inner Sakura. Sedangkan Naruto hanya mengigit bibirnya bingung, 'Bagaimana ini sepertinya Sakura salah paham,aku tidak tahu jika akan serumit ini.' Lalu Sasuke? Tentu saja dia masih memasang ekspresi tanpa dosanya.

"Sakura,i-ini sa-salah paham,aku akan menjelaskan yang sebenarnya." Sakura tidak merespon Naruto,lalu dia tersenyum menatap Sasuke setelah selesai bersalaman dengan Sasuke. "Jadi Sasuke-chan kau tinggal dengan Naruto?" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Hm, Naruto adalah laki-laki pertamaku." Hah.. ingin rasanya Naruto menggantung lehernya mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura,dia sudah tidak bisa berkomentar dia larut dalam pikirannya yang sudah sampai kemana-mana setelah mendengar dua kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued... **

**Yeee akhirnya chapter 3 update hahaha... gimana menurut kalian minna-san semoga tidak mengecewakan ya,mohon kritik dan sarannya. Arigatou.. :v **


	4. Chapter 4

**My Beautiful Boyfriend **

**Chapter 4**

**By Arisuke Fuyuki **

**Disc©Masashi Kishimoto **

**NaruSasu **

**Trap/Crossdressing! Sasuke **

**Rate T **

**Romance/Humor **

**Warning: OOC!Sasuke, Ranjau Typo, Shonen-ai **

**Enjoy This Fic ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

"APAAA?!" terdengar sebuah teriakan dari seorang gadis di sebuah toko bunga yang ternyata adalah suara Sakura. "Ja-jadi Sa-sa-sasuke dia..laki-laki?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya,Naruto menjawabnya dengan anggukan lesu. Ya pada akhirnya dia harus menceritakan hal ini pada Sakura setelah mereka bertiga mengantar Sakura ke toko bunga miliknya. Dia menceritakan tentang Sasuke yang laki-laki,penyamarannya,keluarga mafia dan lain sebagainya. Setidaknya itu mengurangi bebannya,lagipula Sakura sahabatnya jadi tidak masalah.

Sedangkan Sasuke dia asik memperhatikan kupu-kupu yang hinggap di sebuah bunga mawar,sama sekali tidak mempedulikan dua orang lainnya yang sedang membicarakannya. Sesekali tangan Sasuke berusaha menangkap kupu-kupu itu tapi tidak berhasil,kupu-kupu itu justru hinggap di hidungnya membuat hidungnya gatal dan secara otomatis Sasuke bersin. Naruto dan Sakura yang melihat hal itu tersenyum kecil.

"Tapi.. dia selalu bisa membuatku tersenyum dengan tingkah polosnya." Ucap Naruto,lalu kembali menatap Sakura,sedangkan Sakura mengangguk, "Kau benar,ne Naruto bagaimana jika aku membantumu merawat Sasuke?" secara reflek Naruto membulatkan matanya karena perkataan Sakura. "Ma-maksudmu kau akan ti-tinggal ber- "

'_BLETAK' _

Tiba-tiba Sakura menjitak Naruto, "Baka! Tentu saja tidak!" Naruto menatap Sakura tidak mengerti,lalu Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Maksudku jika ada perlu apa apa katakan saja padaku,aku akan membantu,terutama tentang masalah penyamaran Sasuke." Mata Naruto berbinar-binar mendengar hal itu, "Benarkah? Sakura benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk secara reflek Naruto bersiap untuk memeluk Sakura tapi belum sempat tangannya menyentuh Sakura tiba-tiba seseorang melompat di antara mereka dengan 'indahnya' dan secara kebetulan kaki dari orang itu 'menyentuh' kepala Naruto hingga membuatnya terjatuh,sang pelaku yang tak lain adalah Sasuke hanya melirik Naruto dengan tatapan datar,wajah tanpa Sakura hanya menghela nafas lega karena terhindar dari pelukan Naruto.

Naruto bangkit sambil memegangi kepalanya, lalu menatap Sasuke murka, "Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" semburnya pada anak ajaib itu. Sasuke berbalik,

"Aku mengejar kupu-kupu,maaf aku tidak melihatmu."

"Sasuke!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat menikmati." Ucap Sakura sambil meletakan sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk besar buah strawberry di atas meja, "Maaf ya menunggu lama,tadi aku membeli strawberry tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa menghabiskan sendiri,karena ada kalian kita makan bersama."

"Wah terimakasih Sakura,selamat makan!" seru Naruto yang di balas dengan anggukan dari Sakura,lalu merekapun memakan strawberry itu kecuali Sasuke yang hanya memperhatikan buah itu,buah yang Naruto bilang mirip dengan tomat. Memory tentang hal itu berputar di otaknya,

'Ke-kenapa?,kan strawberry mirip dengan tomat.'

Sasuke terus memperhatikan strawberry itu.'Sejak kapan strawberry mirip dengan tomat,apanya yang mirip tomat? Jelas bentuknya sudah tidak mirip,buah ini bentuknya tidak jelas,tapi warnanya memang mirip sih,dasar plagiat.'itulah yang dipikirkan Sasuke saat ini. Sungguh jika orang lain tahu apa yang di pikirkan Sasuke pasti akan berpikir,ini sangat tidak penting.

Naruto yang menyadari tingkah aneh Sasuke lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke. "Hei Sasuke kenapa? Ayo cepat makan." Sambil menyodorkan mangkuk berisi strawberry tadi dan Sasuke hanya menggeleng. "Kenapa Sasuke? Atau kau tidak suka strawberry ya? Mau aku ambilkan yang lain?" kali ini Sakura yang bersuara. Sasuke pun menatap Sakura, "Aku ma- emph!" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan ucapannya mulutnya sudah di sumpal buah strawberry oleh Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu tahu jika Sasuke akan mengatakan jika dia mau buah tomat,huh terkadang Sasuke memang merepotkan.

"Ma-maaf Sakura,Sasuke memang sedikit lambat,hehehe tenang sekarang dia sudah aku suapi." Ucap Naruto canggung,sedangkan Sakura hanya cengo melihat tingkah mereka berdua,tapi Sasuke tiba-tiba mengangkat tangannya, "Akhu mhau tho-"

"Diam dan makan!" sela Naruto lagi,Sasuke pun terpaksa mengunyah strawberry itu,membuat Naruto yang melihatnya menghela nafas lega. "Naruto." Panggil Sakura membuat Naruto reflek menatapnya, "Ah iya Sakura,ada apa?"

"Sebentar lagi natal dan ketua senat meminta para pengurus senat untuk membuat acara penggalangan dana untuk panti asuhan,dan para pengurus senat harus membuat kelompok 2 orang untuk memberikan satu ide."

"Wah benarkah? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku aku juga anggota pengurus senat." Ucap Naruto sambil mengambil buah strawberry dan memakannya setengah,Sakura mendengus lalu menatap Naruto malas, "Kau yang bodoh,setiap ada rapat kau tidak pernah datang!" sembur Sakura yang membuat Naruto hanya memutar bola matanya malas, "Mau bagaimana lagi,rapat itu membosankan tahu."

"Ya ya ya aku tahu,jadi yang ingin aku bicarakan adalah acara macam apa yang akan kita buat pada malam natal nanti? Kau ada ide?"

"Tunggu? Jadi kita sekelompok?" ucap Naruto dengan mata berbinar-binar lalu Sakura hanya mengangguk, "Sudah cepat pikirkan kira-kira acara apa yang akan kita buat." Kemudian Naruto mulai berpikir dengan gaya detektif di anime anime,lalu sebuah lampu menyala di atas kepalanya menandakan dia sudah dapat ide. "Yosh,bagaimana jika kita buat tema tentang cafe natal dengan para maid yang memakai kostum natal,bagaimana?" Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada terlihat berpikir.

"Hm... tidak buruk juga,baiklah kita akan coba dengan ide itu semoga banyak yang setuju!" balas Sakura dengan bersemangat, "Yatta!" seru Naruto senang. "Ne ne untuk rinciannya kau buat sendiri ya." Sakura tersenyum,lalu Naruto mengangguk sedangkan Sasuke hanya memperhatikan mereka tak mengerti. Wajah Naruto berseri-seri karena idenya di setujui oleh patnernya,senangnya karena sebenarnya Naruto punya maksud tersendiri dalam ide itu.

"Haaa akhirnya aku bisa melihat para gadis dengan pakaian yang manis,memikirkannya membuatku- Ahhhhkk!" tiba-tiba Naruto berteriak keras sampai membuat Sakura harus menutup kedua telinganya,karena merasa jarinya tiba-tiba sakit,lalu dia menoleh perlahan melihat apa yang terjadi pada jarinya tapi matanya langsung membola sampai hampir keluar saat melihat jarinya yang ternyata di gigit oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Sasukeee?! Cepat lepaskan!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke,lalu Sasuke pun melepaskan jari Naruto, "Aku makan strawberry." Jawabnya enteng.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak ambil sendiri?!"

"Kau belum menyuapiku."

"Kenapa tidak bilang untuk mengambilkanmu lagi?!"

"Masih ada sisa strawberry di tanganmu,kupikir itu untukku jadi aku makan saja."

Kepala Naruto terasa mulai mendidih dengan suhu 1000 derajat celcius hingga terlihat asap mulai keluar dari telinganya membuat Sakura sedikit bergidik ngeri, "Naruto?" lirih Sakura,tapi beda dengan Sasuke yang hanya menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa dosa seolah apa yang dia lakukan tidak pernah terjadi. Sungguh melihat wajah Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak menunjukan rasa takut membuat hati Naruto sedikit terluka. Hah.. akhirnya Naruto hanya menghembuskan nafasnya merasa lelah menghadapi tingkah Sasuke. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memberi tatapan yang seolah mengatakan "Bersabarlah kawanku,yakinlah ada pelangi setelah hujan." Yeah Naruto mulai ngawur mengartikan tatapan Sakura.

CUP~

Kalian pasti sudah tahu arti tulisan di atas,yak tanda bahwa baru saja terjadi scene 'kissu' di cerita ini. Dan benar baru saja Sasuke telah mendaratkan bibirnya di sudut bibir Naruto sekilas,membuat tubuh Naruto menegang dan pipinya memerah,Sakura yang melihat itu tubuhnya juga ikut menegang dan dia hanya menelan ludah tanpa berkomentar mengingat Sasuke adalah laki-laki membuatnya bungkam.

"Sasu-" panggil Naruto,Sasuke menoleh "Ada sisa strawberry di bibirmu." Mendengar itu Naruto dan Sakura tertawa kecil. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam dengan wajah polos nan datar seperti biasanya.

Naruto kembali mengingat kejadian yang dia alami di taman pagi tadi,dia juga ingat tatapan Sakura yang mengatakan akan ada pelangi setelah hujan dan dia mengalaminya sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya matahari mulai tenggelam membuat langit berwarna orange kemerahan. Terlihat tiga orang keluar dari sebuah toko bunga. Hari ini Sasuke dan Naruto memang menghabiskan waktu mereka di toko bunga milik Sakura,sebenarnya ini karena Sasuke yang keras kepala meminta Sakura untuk mengajarinya menanam bunga setelah melihat Sakura sedang menyirami bibit bibit bunga di halaman belakang toko sekaligus Naruto tidak bisa apa apa selain menurutinya.

"Hah,sudah sore sebaiknya kami cepat pulang,terimakasih untuk hari ini Sakura." Ucap Naruto yang dibalas dengan senyuman, "Iya sama-sama."

"Baiklah kami pulang dulu." Lalu Naruto pun berjalan meninggalkan toko bunga milik Sakura diikuti Sasuke, "eh tunggu Sasuke!" panggil Sakura membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik menatap Sakura yang sedang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa sebuah keranjang yang di tutupi oleh kain berwarna putih.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke,lalu Sakura menyerahkan keranjang itu pada Sasuke, "Kudengar Sasuke suka tomat,jadi aku memberikan persediaan tomatku untukmu ini juga hadiah karena Sasuke sudah membantuku menanam bunga." Ucap Sakura lalu mengacak poni Sasuke dengan tersenyum tulus. Sasuke menatap Sakura tak percaya, "Sakura?"

"Sudah cepat ambil ini."

"Hm! Terimakasih!" ucap Sasuke lalu mengambil keranjang itu dari Sakura. Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum senang,dia sedikit heran mereka bisa akrab dengan cepat apa karena sifat polos Sasuke atau karena Sakura yang punya extra kesabaran. Entahlah Naruto tidak mengerti yang jelas dia senang karena hari ini begitu menyenangkan. "Terimakasih Sakura." Naruto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura begitupun Sakura, "Sama-sama."

'Hah.. manis sekali senyum Sakura.' Inner Naruto terpesona.

"Aaahkk!" teriak Naruto lagi karena tiba-tiba Sasuke berjalan di depannya dan menginjak kakinya, "Bisakah kau sedikit hati-hati Sasuke?" Sasuke hanya diam tak merespon,Naruto kembali menatap Sakura. "Baiklah kami pergi Sakura."

"Ya,hati-hati jangan bosan main kesini ya."

"Tentu!"

Sakura terus menatap punggung dua orang tadi sampai mereka benar benar menghilang dari pandangannya,lalu Sakura pun kembali memasuki tokonya,baginya hari ini menyenangkan dan sedikit melelahkan.

.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto's Apartemen**

Pukul 18:30 Naruto sampai di apartemen dengan Sasuke yang tertidur di punggungnya,ya dalam perjalanan pulang Naruto menggendong Sasuke karena tidak tega melihat wajah anak ajaib yang kelelahan dengan sebuah keranjang berisi tomat di tangannya,jadi tak ada pilihan selain menggendongnya.

Naruto membaringkan tubuh Sasuke di atas ranjang,lalu melepaskan sepatu dan wig Sasuke dan menyelimuti tubuh Sasuke. Naruto memandangi wajah Sasuke yang tertidur pulas,tanpa sadar sebuah senyum terukir di wajah tampan Naruto, 'Kau lebih manis saat tidur,Sasuke'. Dia masih memandanngi wajah bak malaikat itu,lalu dia condongkan tubuhnya dan mengecup kening Sasuke sekilas sambil mengucapkan, "Selamat tidur." Jangan tanya kenapa Naruto melakukan hal itu karena dia sendiri juga tidak mengerti,dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mandi sebelum menyusul Sasuke ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

"Naruto bangun!" teriak seorang anak remaja yang sekarang duduk di atas perut Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu mengerjapkan matanya perlahan lalu menatap Sasuke yang ada di atasnya,entah kenapa dia sudah tidak kaget seperti kemarin. "Sasuke,ini masih terlalu pagi untuk bangun." Naruto pun menutup kepalanya dengan selimut. "Tapi kau bilang aku harus bersekolah hari ini kan?"

"Ya." Balas naruto.

"Bukankah sekolah itu berangkat pagi?"

"Ya."

"Lalu jam berapa Konoha Gakuen memulai pelajaran?"

"Jam 6:45."

"Sekarang jam 5:55."

"Ya sekarang jam 5:55,lalu kena-" Naruto menyibak selimutnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget, "Sasuke coba kau ulangi!" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, "Sasuke coba kau ulangi." Ucap Sasuke mengulangi ucapan Naruto.

"Tidak,tapi yang sebelumnya."

"Tidak,tapi yang sebelumnya."

"Baiklah,stop lupakan!" Naruto mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 5:57. "AAAAAAaaaaa! Kita terlambat!" teriaknya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu di lalui dengan sangat kacau bagi Naruto karena dia bangun kesiangan dan belum menyiapkan apa apa,apalagi sekarang dia harus bekerja dua kali karena ada Sasuke juga. Disaat Sasuke mandi Naruto menyiapkan seragam sekolah Sasuke dan juga pakaiannya. Semua dia lalui dengan terburu-buru. Sampai akhirnya semua telah siap di dalam mobil milik Naruto.

Sasuke sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah perempuan yaitu rok hitam di atas lutut,kemeja berlengan pendek dengan lambang "Konoha Gakuen" di lengan kanannya,blazer hitam yang senada dengan roknya dan sebuah dasi berwarna merah,oh ya jangan lupakan make up tipis dan sebuah wig hitam yang di kucir ponytile membuat Sasuke terlihat mempesona. Sedangkan Naruto dengan celana jeans panjang kaos putih dengan motif awan merah di tengah juga sebuah jacket orange hitam,rambut yang berantakan karena memang tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar menyisir rambut. Yak akhirnya Naruto menjalankan mobilnya dengan kencang menuju "Konoha Gakuen".

Sebuah bangunan mewah dengan dikelilingi oleh pohon Sakura halaman yang luas dan terdapat air mancur di tengah halaman itu,ya itulah Konoha Gakuen,sekolah yang menampung siswa siswa jenius dari berbagai kalangan,disini kau tidak bisa mengandalkan uang karena itu tidak berlaku.

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di depanm gerbang Konoha Gakuen, "Baik kita sampai,aku hanya menngantarmu sampai sini oke."

"Lalu kau mau kemana?"

"Aku kuliah,ingat namamu adalah Namikaze Sasuke,kau adalah siswa perempuan,dan satu lagi saat sudah pulang jangan pergi kemanapun sebelum aku mejemputmu,paham?" Sasuke mengangguk lalu turun dari mobil Naruto. "Aku pergi dulu." Sasuke berbalik lalu melangkah masuk ke area sekolah,Naruto mulai melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan sekolah itu.

Sasuke memandang sekolah itu dengan tatapan takjub karena ini pertama kalinya dia bersekolah,dia melihat banyak sekali siswa yang memakai seragam sama dengannya. "Jadi ini namanya bersekolah." Gumam Sasuke lalu melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki gedung sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

**First Day In Konoha Gakuen **

Seorang guru perempuan berambut hitam panjang mulai memasuki kelas yang awalnya ramai dengan keributan yang di buat oleh para murid di kelas itu. Di samping guru itu ada seorang murid perempuan berambut panjang yang di kucir murid di kelas itu sudah tahu bahwa anak itu adalah anak baru.

"Perhatian semuanya!" ucap guru dengan name tag Kurenai, "Hari ini kalian kedatangan teman baru dari Korea,kau silakan perkenalkan dirimu." Sambung Kurenai,lalu anak tadi mulai menghadap ke depan dengan wajah datarnya dia mulai memperkenalkan diri.

"Perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Sasuke,aku berasal dari Korea dan aku suka tomat." Perkenalan singkat itu sanggup membuat semua murid terdiam menatap Sasuke,terutama murid laki-laki yang menatapnya tak berkedip,semua hanyut dalam pikirannya masing masing setelah melihat wajah Sasuke yang mungkin menurut mereka wajah itu mempesona.

"Baiklah,kurasa cukup perkenalannya." Kurenai mengintrupsi khayalan para murid itu, "Sekarang kau boleh duduk Namikaze-san." Sambungnyayang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sasuke, "Aku duduk dimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya, "Eh iya sebentar biar aku carikan,kau duduk dengan... ah kau duduk dengan laki-laki yang duduk di pojok sebelah kiri." Sasuke mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang dipilihkan oleh Kurenai.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued.. **

**Yattaaa...akhirnya chapter 4 selesai juga ^-^ gomen ya kalo molor dan hasilnya tak sesuai dengan harapan kalian,yosh mohon kritik dan sarannya di kolom komentar yaa ^^ Arigatoou... **


	5. Chapter 5

**My Beautiful Boyfriend **

**Chapter 5**

**By Arisuke Fuyuki **

**Disc©Masashi Kishimoto **

**NaruSasu **

**Trap/Crossdressing! Sasuke **

**Rate T **

**Romance/Humor **

**Warning: OOC!Sasuke, Ranjau Typo, Shonen-ai **

**Enjoy This Fic ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah,kurasa cukup perkenalannya." Kurenai mengintrupsi khayalan para murid itu, "Sekarang kau boleh duduk Namikaze-san." Sambungnyayang mendapat tatapan bingung dari Sasuke, "Aku duduk dimana?" tanya Sasuke dengan polosnya, "Eh iya sebentar biar aku carikan,kau duduk dengan... ah kau duduk dengan laki-laki yang duduk di pojok sebelah kiri." Sasuke mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju tempat yang dipilihkan oleh Kurenai.

Kini Sasuke telah duduk bersama seorang remaja laki-laki yang sedari tadi asik memperhatikan jendela yang mungkin memang tidak menyadari kehadirannya,ya Sasuke juga tidak peduli. "Baik sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya,buka buku paket halaman 125." Kurenai mulai memberi perintah pada para murid disana.

Sasuke memperhatikan sesaat laki-laki yang masih asik dengan kegiatannya,yaitu memperhatikan jendela. Laki-laki itu mungkin bisa di bilang tingginya hampir sama dengan Naruto. Kulitnya putih sama seperti dirinya. Rambutnya coklat panjang dan terlihat halus layaknya bintang iklan shampo. Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana wajah laki-laki itu karena sedari tadi kepala itu masih tertuju pada jendela,dari tadi dia sama sekali tidak bergerak,Sasuke berpikir apa dia ini robot atau boneka yang digunakan untuk praktek biologi di sekolah sekolah yang biasanya dia lihat di film? Entahlah Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli,dia lebih suka memperhatikan pelajaran yang di berikan oleh Kurenai-sensei. Menikmati masa masa sekolah yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya adalah hal yang menyenangkan.

Di tengah-tengah pelajaran entah kenapa Sasuke mulai merasa sedikit bosan mungkin karena dia belum terbiasa dengan sekolah. Anak ajaib itu pun menguap,menguap sedikit tidak akan menyebabkan masalah apa apa kan? Tidak Sasuke salah,tiba-tiba guru itu menatap bangkunya dengan tatapan tajam dan Sasuke benar-benar melihat jika tangan guru itu mencengkeram kuat penghapus papan tulis yang dia bawa. Sasuke sedikit bingung memangnya dia melakukan hal yang salah? Sasuke hanya diam pura-pura tidak tahu,sampai guru itu melemparkan penghapus papan tulis itu ke arah bangkunya,tapi Sasuke tetap terlihat tenang karena penghapus itu tidak terarah padanya melainkan orang yang ada di sampingnya. Penghapus itu tepat mengenai kepala orang aneh tadi sampai membuatnya terjatuh. Guru cantik nan galak itu pun menghampiri laki-laki yang mengaduh karena terjatuh. Sasuke masih terus memperhatikan ke depan tak peduli apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau tidur di kelasku!" guru itu menggeram marah dengan aura mengerikan di sekitar tubuhnya,laki-laki tadi menelan ludah melihatnya sang guru. "Apa tidur lebih menyenangkan dari kelasku? Hyuuga Neji?!" Kurenai terlihat menyeringai.

"Ti-tidak sensei aku hanya kelelahan jadi aku tidur sebentar." Balas laki laki yang di panggil Hyuuga Neji tadi dengan mencoba bersikap santai. Sebenarnya tadi dia tidak berniat untuk tidur,dia berpikir dengan memperhatikan keluar jendela matanya bisa kembali segar,ternyata di luar dugaan pemandangan sekolahnya yang bisa di bilang indah membuatnya nyaman dan akhirnya sekolahnya yang terlalu indah ini. Kurenai mendekati Neji masih dengan seringai setannya, "LARI KELILING HALAMAN SEKOLAH 25 KALI!" mendengar perintah itu bagai di komando Neji meluncur keluar kelas.

Hyuuga Neji,laki-laki jenius yang sering tidur pada jam pelajaran. Di hukum adalah yang biasa baginya. Dia tinggal sendiri di rumahnya yang sederhana karena orangtuanya meninggal sejak umurnya masih 13 tahun karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dan dia harus bekerja setiap malam. Neji bekerja di sebuah cafe sebagai pelayan dan kadang dia juga menyanyi sambil memainkan gitarnya untuk menambah uang jajan. Kehidupannya memang rumit tapi dia beruntung dia memiliki otak yang jenius.

"Baka." Gumam Sasuke yang sekilas melirik laki-laki yang dia pikir robot tadi ternyata laki-laki itu tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

Konoha International Univercity,disinilah Naruto sekarang. Untuk apa dia kemari? Tentu saja kuliah,Naruto adalah mahasiswa ekonomi jurusan ekonomi management. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal hal semacam itu. Ini semua karena ayahnya yang tiba tiba mendaftarkannya di jurusan itu. Naruto lebih suka hal hal yang berbau jurnalistik seperti fotografi tapi karena alasan dia adalah pewaris tunggal perusahaan ayahnya dia terpaksa menuruti ayahnya,salahkan ibunya yang hanya melahirkan anak tunggal yaitu dirinya. Tapi tidak masalah dia masih bisa membuat club fotografi dengan banyak anggota dan cukup berkembang.

Naruto memarkirkan mobil mewahnya di tempat parkir yang telah di sediakan. Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto keluar dengan gaya sok kerennya,tapi memang kenyataannya dia keren. Naruto tersenyum saat beberapa mahasiswi menyapanya dengan tatapan genit. Perlu kalian tahu Naruto itu salah mahasiswa yang populer,siapa yang tidak mengenal Namikaze Naruto pemuda tampan pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp yang juga terkenal pintar. Kalian beruntung jika bisa dekat dengan pemuda yang murah senyum nan ramah ini seperti Sakura yang sekarang sedang menghampiri Naruto dengan nafas yang tersenggal senggal membuat Naruto mengeryit heran.

"Ho-hoi Sakura ada apa?" Sakura tidak langsung menjawab dia masih mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan, "Anoo,hah..hah.. Naruto! Ide.. kita telah di setujui oleh ketua senat!" mendengar itu Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut bahagia pada wajahnya, "Whoaaa! Sakura kau serius?!" Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap, "Yattaaa!" serunya tanpa sadar memeluk Sakura erat yang juga di balas pelukan oleh Sakura. Setelah beberapa saat mereka berpelukan dengan wajah yang masih berseri seri Naruto memegang kedua pundak Sakura, "Baiklah kita harus bekerja keras Sakura,kita akan membuat natal ini,natal terbaik yang pernah ada!"

"Hm! Aku setuju,sekarang kita harus buat proposal dan rincian acaranya."

"Aku paham,aku paham,dari pada kita disini lebih baik kita cepat mengerjakannya." Sakura mengangguk lalu Naruto menarik Sakura masuk ke gedung universitas. Hah betapa senangnya Naruto bisa benar benar berpartisipasi dalam acara natal,apalagi ini untuk para anak anak di panti asuhan,membayangkan hal itu membuat Naruto semakin bersemangat. Ah iya dia harus mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut datang ke acara ini,dia pasti senang.

.

.

.

.

.

TEETT TETT TETT

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi,seluruh siswa Konoha Gakuen mulai keluar dari kelas mereka untuk menuju kantin tak terkecuali Sasuke,dia berjalan seorang diri menuju kantin,yaa meskipun dia tidak tahu dimana kantin dia bisa mengandalkan instingnya. Sasuke terus berjalan mengikuti langkah kakinya tak peduli tatapan yang di berikan oleh para siswa siswi yang sempat dia lewati. Banyak yang memberikan tatapan kagum terutama para anak laki-laki,ada pula yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak suka,ah Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Ini bau ramen,ke arah sini semakin kuat." Gumam Sasuke,oke sekarang dia mengandalkan penciumannya yang ternyata memang berhasil,sekarang dia sudah sampai di salah satu kantin. Tanpa pikir panjang 'gadis' raven itu segera mengantri di deretan terakhir. Sampai akhirnya giliran dia memesan,belum sempat bicara seorang perempuan penjaga kantin sudah menyelanya, "Maaf nona,makanannya sudah habis,lain kali kau harus lebih cepat ya." Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mengganguk,saat mengangguk matanya melihat sesuatu yang sangat menarik,berbentuk bulat dan berwarna merah. Sasuke memandang buah yang di sebut buah tomat itu dengan tatapan lapar. Penjaga kantin yang menyadari pandangan Sasuke,kemudian mengambil buah tomat itu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, "Ini nona,kalau kau mau ambil saja." Mendengar itu mata Sasuke langsung berbinar, "Benarkah?" penjaga kantin itu mengangguk,Sasuke pun segera mengambil tomat itu lalu berbalik,tapi Sasuke membalik tubuhnya lagi menatap sang penjaga kantin membuat si penjaga kantin bingung.

"Ada apa lagi nona?"

"Terimakasih banyak." Ucap Sasuke dengan polosnya lalu pergi meninggalkan sang penjaga kantin yang terkekeh geli.

'_Naruto,aku sudah mengucapkannya lebih awal,ini kemajuan lagi.'_ inner Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan senat Naruto,Sakura dan beberapa anggota senat lainnya sibuk membahas masalah ide Naruto dan Sakura untuk acara natal nanti. Setelah beberapa saat rapat itu akkhirnya selesai dengan hasil persetujuan ide Naruto,semua anggota senat keluar meninggalkan tiga orang yang masih membicarakan rencana itu, ada Naruto,Sakura dan sang ketua senat berambut seperti nanas bernama Nara Shikamaru yang tak lain adalah salah satu sahabat Naruto selain Sakura.

"Jadi,apa kita perlu menambahkan hiburan?" Shikamaru melirik Naruto dan Sakura, "Hm bukankah maid itu sudah termasuk hiburan?" balas Naruto yang di tanggapi oleh tatapan malas Shikamaru dan delikan tajam dari Sakura, "Baka! Bukan hiburan semacam itu,kalau itu hiburan untuk orang mesum sepertimu! Pelanggan kita nanti bukan hanya orang mesum Naruto!" jelas Sakura membuat Naruto hanya nyengir.

Shikamaru menguap sebelum kembali berucap, "Maksudku hiburan semacam pertunjukan musik ,bukankah itu lebih menarik?" Naruto mengangguk, "Benar juga,tapi siapa? Di antara kita tidak ada yang mempunyai suara emas."

"Bagaimana dengan anggota senat yang lain?" Shikamaru menggeleng menanggapi Sakura, "Aku ragu,kita pernah kalah dalam kompetisi mus-" sang ketua senat menghentikan penjelasannya saat menyadari Sakura dan Naruto yang menahan tawa,bagaimana tidak mereka tahu jika Shikamaru lah sang vokalis dalam band yang mengukti kompetisi itu. Shikamaru mendengus kesal, "Hh,lupakanlah mendokusei." Ucapnya kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

Naruto dan Sakura semakin terkekeh melihat Shikamaru yang menyadari tingkah mereka berdua,setelah puas menertawakan Shikamaru ,Naruto kembali membuka suara, "Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita jadi menambahkan hiburan dalam acara ini?" Sakura mengangguk antusias diikuti Shikamaru.

"Jika kita menambahkan hiburan itu bisa menambah pengunjung dengan begitu sumbangan yang kita berikan pada anak anak di panti asuhan akan lebih banyak." Seru Sakura.

"Ya ya terserah kau saja." Tambah Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum kemudian menulis sesuatu di catatannya, kemudian kembali menatap kedua sahabatnya, "Tapi apa kita bisa menemukan orang yang memiliki suara bagus dalam waktu dekat,natal sudah datang lusa."

"Jujur saja aku tidak tahu." Balas Shikamaru, "Bukankah kau yang memberi ide sekarang kau yang tidak tahu dasar ketua senat nista!" Naruto menunjuk nunjuk Shikamaru dengan emosi dan hanya di balas dengan tatapan malas. "Aku tahu aku tahu!" seru Sakura,mata Naruto langsung berbinar-binar menanggapi Sakura, "Apa apa apa? Katakan?!"

"Begini,aku punya kenalan seorang pelayan cafe." Naruto cengo, "Eh? Pelayan cafe,kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?! Kau lupa kita butuh penyanyi! Sakura!" Sakura menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Naruto, "Dengar dulu Naruto! Dia memang seorang pelayan cafe tapi dia juga seorang penyanyi cafe,aku pernah melihatnya bernyanyi suaranya sangat bagus,sampai saudaraku mengundangnya saat acara ulang tahun putrinya."

"Kita ambil dia." Balas Naruto singkat, "Bagaimana Shikamaru?" sambung Naruto, "Hn,aku setuju." Sakura sempat menatap mereka dengan pandangan heran,tak disangka mereka mengalami perubahan yang begitu cepat. "Baiklah aku hubungi dia dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memakan tomatnya Sasuke kembali berjalan keluar dari kantin,tapi baru sampai di depan kantin Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Wajahnya begitu datar,tatapan matanya kosong,tubuhnya kaku bagai patung bahkan dia tidak merapikan poninya yang sedikit menutup mata. Seolah sekarang ini dia berada di antara hidup dan mati. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya, _'Astaga,aku lupa kelasku dimana,ya?'_ innernya.

Menyadari bahwa dia lupa dimana kelasnya,Sasuke hanya berjalan tak tentu arah,dia sudah mencoba berbagai cara untuk menemukan dimana kelasnya,seperti mengandalkan insting,tidak instingnya tidak berfungsi karena kepanikan yang dia alami. Penciuman? Tidak,kelas itu tidak ada baunya,kalaupun ada di sekolah ini ada banyak kelas dan hampir semuanya memiliki bau yang sama,Sasuke tidak mau mengambil resiko salah kelas. Bertanya? Tidak,Naruto melarangnya untuk berbicara pada orang asing,God! Disini hanya berisi orang asing! Tidak ada satupun yang dia kenal. Ingatan? Dia sudah ingat bahwa dia lupa,bukankah ingatannya buruk. Yang dia lakukan hanya terus berjalan tanpa ekspresi.

Di tengah perjalanan banyak yang dia alami seperti,tatapan dari para siswa yang menurutnya aneh,para siswa laki-laki yang memberinya bunga,coklat dan hadiah lainya yang tentunya di tolak oleh Sasuke,ada beberapa pula yang mengatakan "Sasuke aku menyukaimu!"

"Anak baru ayo kencan denganku!"

"Suke-chan, jadilah pacarku!"

"Sasuke,menikahlah denganku."

Jujur Sasuke tidak tahu apa maksud mereka,lagipula Naruto melarangnya untuk bicara pada orang yang tidak dia kenal jadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mempedulikan mereka dia terus berjalan mencari dimana kelasnya. Bahkan Sasuke tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mengawasinya sedari tadi.

"Di-dia begitu populer di hari pertama dia masuk?! Me-menakjubkan! Aku harus bisa berteman dengannya apapun yang terjadi harus bisa!" ucap orang yang mengawasi Sasuke dari tadi.

"Hoi, Ino jangan lupa nanti tugasmu piket membersihkan ruang kesehatan!"

Orang yang dipanggil Ino menoleh lalu mengangguk, "Ha'i,akan aku lakukan!" Lalu Ino kembali mengikuti Sasuke sambil memikirkan cara untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sasuke.

Yamanaka Ino,seorang gadis pindahan dari Suna,dia berambut pirang panjang,memiliki paras yang cantik,cukup pintar,berasal dari keluarga yang berkecukupan. Tapi dia tidak populer dan memiliki banyak teman seperti gadis gadis cantik lainnya,itu karena dia seorang _'tsundere'_. Sejak pindah ke sekolah ini pada semester pertama sampai sekarang dia belum memiliki teman,dan untuk kali ini dia akan mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendekati Sasuke,berharap 'gadis' itu bisa menjadi temannya. Lagipula Sasuke itu populer siapa tahu dia juga bisa populer,pernah dengar istilah _'temanmu adalah temanku juga'?_ itulah yang ada di pikiran Ino, ditambah lagi motto hidupnya _'jangan menyerah sampai selesai.'_ Membuat semangatnya membara untuk memulai usahanya yang dia sebut, "Mengejar Namikaze Sasuke dan Jadikan Dia Teman!". Berjuanglah,berjuanglah!

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke masih tidak tahu akan berjalan kemana lagi,rasanya kaki ini sudah tak mampu lagi digunakan untuk berjalan lebih jauh. Disaat seperti dia berharap ada Naruto yang datang kemudian berjongkok di depannya sambil mengatakan, "Sasuke,ayo naik." Hah... tapi rasanya tidak itu tidak mungkin,Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya merasa lelah berjalan. _'Aku mau berjalan kemana lagi ya?'_ pikirnya bingung,dia yakin dia sudah mengelilingi sekolah yang luas ini dengan banyak ruangan sampai jarimu tidak akan cukup untuk Sasuke yang memiliki daya ingat lemah,salahkan kepolosannya sehingga salah menerima ucapan Naruto,salahkan sekolah yang memiliki ruangan sama.

'CKLEK'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka membuat mata Sasuke menoleh,terlihat seorang pemuda berambut panjang keluar dari ruangan bertuliskan "Kantor Guru",pemuda itu menguap sebelum berjalan. Sasuke tahu,pemuda itu adalah orang yang duduk di sampingnya,pemuda yang dia pikir robot ternyata tidur di kelas dengan gaya yang aneh. Sasuke,berpikir sebentar jika pemuda itu benar adalah orang yang duduk di sampingnya berarti pemuda itu bisa membawanya kembali ke kelasnya,ya itu benar. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke diam diam mengikuti laki-laki itu,bahkan mengikuti setiap gaya berjalan yang dilakukan laki-laki itu,itu untuk berklamufase.

Pemuda bernama Neji yang dimaksud Sasuke,sepertinya mulai menyadari bahwa dia sedang diikuti,yakin dengan pikirannya,Neji mempercepat langkahnya,Sasukepun mempercepat langkahnya,cepat cepat cepat sampai akhirnya mereka berlari sekilas terlihat seperti kejar kerjaran.

'_Kita lihat sampai mana kau bisa bertahan,heh?'_ Neji menyeringai.

'_Aku,tidak bisa bertahan!'_ Sasuke mulai putus asa.

Dengan kesal Neji akhirnya menghentikan larinya secara tiba-tiba membuat Sasuke terpaksa menubruk punggung Neji lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

Neji membalik tubuhnya hendak memarahi orang gila yang menurutnya sedang menjahilinya,tapi niatnya tiba-tiba menguap entah kemana saat menatap wajah 'orang gila' yang dia maksud tadi,wajah cantik,rambut hitam panjang,tubuh langsing tinggi,ekspresi yang datar meski terlihat kelelahan. Neji yakin pipinya mulai memerah,dia belum pernah bertemu dengan gadis yang membuatnya mengatakan, "Ca-cantik." Kalau saja Neji tahu Sasuke itu laki-laki dia tidak akan pernah menggunakan kalimat itu. Menyadari apa yang dia ucapkan Neji segera sadar dari lamunannya,lalu kembali menatap gadis itu. Wajahnya sangat asing,apa dia anak baru? Pikir Neji kemudian mendekati Sasuke.

"Hoi,Kau anak baru?" tanyanya yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke, Neji menyipitkan matanya _'Sombong sekali.'_ Neji melipat kedua tangannya kedepan dada. "Siapa namamu?" Sasuke berpikir sejenak,Naruto melarangnya untuk bicara dengan orang asing,tapi tunggu laki-laki ini tidak asing dia sudah pernah bertemu dengannya,Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa asing dengan orang ini bahkan dia tahu siapa namanya,namanya Hyuuga Neji,hei ingatannya kembali,tapi itu tidak penting sekarang, tanpa basa basi dia memutuskan untuk menjawab pemuda ini.

"Namikaze Sasuke." Balas Sasuke singkat tak lupa ekspresi datarnya, "Dari kelas mana?" Sasuke meneguk ludahnya dia bahkan tidak tahu apa kelasnya,bagaimana jika Neji tidak meperbolehkan dirinya mengikutinya sampai di kelas kalau dia tidak tahu dimana kelasnya. Sasuke memikirkan sesuatu lalu kembali menjawab, "Kelasku sama denganmu." Ya itu jawaban yang tepat. Neji membulatkan matanya,apa tidurnya terlalu pulas sampai tidak menyadari 'gadis' cantik ini satu kelas dengannya.

"Aku duduk di sampingmu." Tambah Sasuke membuat Neji ingin menampar pipinya,andai dia tidak tidur dia bisa memberikan kesan yang lebih baik pada gadis ini,pasti Sasuke sudah tahu dia tidur di kelas,dilempar penghapus papan tulis,sampai di hukum oleh guru. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Neji malu,tapi dia tetap berusaha bersikap tenang.

Neji mendesah pelan,lalu menatap Sasuke "Lalu kenapa kau mengikutiku seperti itu? Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh kau tahu."

"Aku lupa dimana kelasku."

"Kenapa tidak tanya pada siswa lain?"

"Aku tidak boleh bicara pada orang asing,disini tidak ada yang aku kenal,semua orang asing."

"Eh?" Neji cengo sendiri menghadapi Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

**Continued... **

**Haaa... akhirnya chapter 5 selesai juga,maf ya minna-san lama update nya hehehe,soalnya sempat kena Writer Block :v jadi lama,untuk chapter ini natalnya belum kelihatan,mungkin chapter depan natal sama tahun barunya jadi satu hehehe ^^ oke sampai jumpa di chapter depan :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Beautiful Boyfriend **

**Chapter 6 **

**By: Arisuke Fuyuki **

**Disc: Masashi Kishimoto **

**Rate: T **

**NaruSasu**

**Trap!Crossdressing Sasuke! **

**Romance/Humor **

**Warning: OOC!Sasuke, Ranjau Typo, Shonen-ai **

**Enjoy This Fic ^_^**

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku lupa dimana kelasku."

"Kenapa tidak tanya pada siswa lain?"

"Aku tidak boleh bicara pada orang asing,disini tidak ada yang aku kenal,semua orang asing."

"Eh?" Neji cengo sendiri menghadapi Sasuke.

Sasuke memeringkin kepalanya tak mengerti,sedangkan Neji mulai berpikir kalau gadis yang ada di hadapannya ini begitu polos,siapa gadis ini? Apa dia gadis seorang putri yang selalu dimanja,memiliki keluarga protectif,selalu berada di rumah? Jadi dia begitu polos. Yeah mungkin bisa dilihat dari fisiknya sih.

Neji membalik tubuhnya lalu berjalan membuat Sasuke sedikit takut,apa dia akan ditinggalkan disini? Dan Naruto tidak ada disini,bagai- Sasuke menatap laki-laki itu saat tiba-tiba dia memanggil Sasuke, "Namikaze,kenapa diam saja? Kau ingin sampai di kelas kan?" Sasuke mengangguk antusias, Neji tersenyum, "Kalau begitu ayo!" Sasuke pun mengikuti Neji.

"Kali ini kau harus mengingat kelasmu oke?"

"Aku akan berusaha."

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke dan Neji sampai di sebuah ruangan bertuliskan "2-F" Sasuke menatap papan tulisan di atas pintu kelasnya itu dengan serius berusaha mengingat nama itu. Neji menatap Sasuke keheranan, "Hey apa sesulit itu menghafal satu angka dan satu huruf disaat bersamaan?" Sasuke menoleh, "Mereka terletak dalam satu baris." Neji menghembuskan nafasnya pelan lalu menarik tangan Sasuke membawanya masuk ke dalam kelas membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung, "Jangan terlalu lama berdiri disana,kau menghalangi pintu masuk,jika kau masih lupa dimana kelasmu kau bisa tanya aku lagi." Neji tersenyum pada Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke.

Sampai di bangku mereka,Sasuke duduk terlebih dulu diikuti Neji,tapi belum sempat duduk ponsel Neji bergetar,dia pun mengambil ponsel di sakunya melihat ada nama orang penting yang tertera di layar ponselnya membuatnya buru-buru mengangkat panggilan itu.

"I-iya,Hyuuga Neji disini,ada perlu apa?" ucap Neji berbicara pada orang yang ada di seberang,wajah Neji terlihat berseri-seri.

"..."

"A-apa? I-ini serius?"

"..."

"Baiklah! Aku akan mempersiapkan diri mulai dari sekarang!"

"..."

"Tidak,aku yang harusnya berterimakasih Haruno-san!"

"..."

"Iya sampai jumpa."

Neji menutup ponselnya memasukannya ke dalam saku lalu masih dengan wajah senang dia mengambil tasnya berjalan keluar membuat Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya keheranan. Lalu Sasuke bertanya pada Neji, "Kau mau kemana?" Neji membalik tubuhnya menatap Sasuke, "Ada urusan sebentar,sampai jumpa." Ucap Neji lalu meninggalkan kelas. Tapi Sasuke seperti melupakan sesuatu kemudian tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambil tasnya dan mengejar Neji.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yattaaa!" teriakan seorang gadis menggema di seluruh ruangan itu membuat salah satu temannya menutup telingannya dan satu orang lagi hanya menguap, "Apa kau tidak bisa untuk tidak berteriak seperti itu? Jujur saja telingaku sedikit berdengung." Sakura menggaruk pipinya sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan Naruto, "Iya iya maaf."

"Jadi bagaimana,Sakura?" Shikamaru mulai membuka suara diikuti tatapan antusias dari Naruto,Sakura tersenyum lalu menunjukan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk huruf 'V', "Semua berjalan lancar!" mendengar hal itu senyum di wajah Naruto pun mengembang,sedangkan Shikamaru hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Whoaaaa! Sakura kau hebat kau yang terbaik!" seru Naruto senang bersiap untuk memeluk Sakura tapi sebelum itu terjaddi Sakura dengan cepat menghindari Naruto membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai. "Dan sekarang kita harus mempersiapkan untuk dekorasi makanan dan seragam maid,juga pelengkap-pelengkap lainnya." Ucap Sakura yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari Shikamaru,sungguh mereka tidak mempedulikan Naruto yang masih terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya.

Shikamaru bangkit lalu menatap Sakura serius, "Baiklah Haruno Sakura dan Nami- eh dimana dia?" Sakura pun segera menarik Naruto yang masih mengaduh untuk berdiri. "..Namikaze Naruto,kalian akan aku beri tugas untuk mempersiapkan dekorasi dan seragam maidnya,aku dan anggota senat lain akan mempersiapkan makanan juga membagi tugas,setelah itu kami akan datang ke lokasi untuk mengatur beberapa hal disana,jadi besok kita bisa langsung memasang dekorasi natalnya." Jelas Shikamaru membuat Naruto dan Sakura melipat kedua tangan mereka di depan dada lalu menatap Shikamaru tidak terima. Shikamaru pun mengeryit heran, "Ada apa?"

"Kenapa tugas kami begitu sulit?" tanya Naruto.

"Dekorasi natal itu termasuk pohon natal? Bagaimana kami membawanya?" tambah Sakura.

"Hei hei kan aku sudah bilang aku ak-" Shikamaru berusaha membela diri.

"Bilang saja kau mau tidur selagi kami pergi." Potong Sakura.

"Ketua nista."

"Buruk."

"Baik-baik aku ikut ,puas?" Shikamaru akhirnya menyerah menghadapi dua sahabatnya ini,Naruto dan Sakura pun tersenyum sambil berteriak, "Shikamaru,kau yang terbaik!"

.

.

.

.

.

**Konoha Gakuen's Roof Top**

Atap sekolah,disinilah Neji berada menatap lurus ke arah pagar pembatas atau lebih tepatnya memandang pemandangan kota Konoha yang terlihat begitu indah dari atas,Neji mengambil gitar yang ada di sampingnya lalu mulai memainkan gitar itu,laki-laki itu sangat berkonsentrasi dalam memainkan gitarnya bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang memperhatikannya saat ini.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Neji yang memainkan gitar itu dengan lihainya dari belakang,bahkan dia melupakan tujuannya mengejar Neji karena alunan gitar itu seakan menghipnotis pendengarannya,sangat indah,tidak tapi ini benar benar indah dan.. menakjubkan. Sasuke masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri sampai Neji menghentikan permainan gitarnya, laki-laki berambut panjang itu mencoba meregangkan otot-ototnya saat itu dia tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke berdiri tak jauh darinya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar membuat Neji sedikit kaget dan bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Mengikutiku?" tanyanya yang di balas anggukan oleh Sasuke, "Untuk apa?" tambah Neji lagi lalu Sasuke berjalan menghampirinya dan membungkuk 90 derajat sambil mengatakan, "Terimakasih!" Neji sedikit salah tingkah melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"I-iya,tidak masalah. Ada hal lain?"

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke lalu menegakkan tubuhnya lagi. Sedangkan Neji cengo sendiri menanggapi Sasuke, "Jadi kau datang kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan terimakasih?" Sasuke mengangguk,Neji menghela nafas, _'Dia ini polos atau memang bodoh.'_ Batin Neji.

"Baiklah cepat kembali ke kelas! Pelajaran akan di mulai."

"Lalu kau?"

"A-aku... akan tetap disini!"

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku..aku.. aku ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan sekarang."

"Oh,baiklah aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke pun akhirnya meninggalkan Neji sendiri di atap sedangkan Neji hanya mengendikan bahunya tak peduli lalu melanjutkan acara latihannya. Tapi sebuah langkah kaki dari arah belakang membuatnya menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke kembali berdiri di tempat yang sama,membuat Neji mengeryit heran.

"Ada apa lagi?" sedangkan Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab dia hanya diam menatap Neji,matanya menunjukan kegelisahan dan kebingungan. Neji pun bangkit dari duduknya berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, "Ada apa? Kau sakit? Jangan bilang kau takut ketinggian,maaf saja aku tidak mau jika harus menggendongmu." Sambung Neji lagi sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Bukan itu." Sergah Sasuke, "Lalu?" Neji menatap Sasuke penasaran. Sasuke menatap Neji serius. Sesaat mereka beradu pandang sebelum Sasuke akhirnya membuka suara. "Aku lupa dimana kelasku."

"Eh?" Neji cengo menanggapi Sasuke,bagaimana ingatan anak ini begitu payah. Anak ayam pun bisa pulang sendiri tapi kenapa gadis ini sungguh aneh. Neji meragukan cara anak ini bisa masuk sekolah elite ini. Neji menghela nafas berat, "Hah.. perlu kau tahu tidak akan mau jika harus mengantarmu kembali ke kelas!"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu dimana kelasku." Ucap Sasuke dengan polosnya, Neji membalikan tubuhnya berjalan ke tempat semula. "Aku tidak tahu dimana kelasku." Ulang Sasuke lagi yang sama sekali tidak di pedulikan oleh Neji yang sekarang sudah duduk sambil memangku gitarnya. "2-F,itulah kelasmu!" teriak Neji, Sasuke masih tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, "Kau bilang jika aku lupa dimana kelasku kau akan memberitahuku lagi." Neji menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu,sekarang sudah tidak ada masalah,ada hal yang lebih penting yang harus aku lakukan." Balas Neji membuat Sasuke mendekati Neji lalu duduk di sampingnya, remaja berambut layaknya iklan shampo itu sedikit keheran, "Mau apa kau?" Sasuke menatap Neji, "Aku akan menunggumu sampai hal penting yang harus kau lakukan selesai." Mendengar ucapan yang terlihat begitu serius Neji hanya menghembuskan nafasnya lalu memainkan gitarnya setelah bergumam, "Terserah." Pada Sasuke.

Tanpa sadar ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka,dengan tatapan penuh rasa ingin tahu, "Di-dia bisa membuat Sasuke dekat dengannya? Bagaimana bisa?! Hyugaaa!" gumam orang itu sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

.

.

.

Tak terasa Neji menghabiskan waktu berlatih gitar sampai jam pulang sekolah, dia menghela nafas pelan lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedari menatapnya err..kagum mungkin. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang dijawab anggukan oleh Neji, "Baik antar aku ke kelas sekarang." Neji mengeryit heran "Kau tidak dengar bel pulang baru saja berbunyi, percuma kau kembali ke kelas karena pelajaran sudah selesai―" Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk paham. "―lebih baik sekarang kita pulang, aku akan mengantarmu sampai gerbang, karena yaa aku yakin kau tidak tahu jalannya." Sasuke tersenyum kecil menanggapi Neji, "Terimakasih." Balas Sasuke sambil menatap Neji berbinar sedangkan laki-laki berambut panjang itu menanggapinya dengan salah tingkah dan senyum canggung. "U-uh i-iya sama-sama Uchi―"

"Sasuke! Panggil aku Sasuke." Potong Sasuke dengan cepat membuat Neji semakin salah tingkah, "O-oke Sasuke, sebaiknya kita cepat." Neji bangkit dari duduknya diikuti Sasuke lalu memereka berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Sesekali Neji mencuri pandang pada Sasuke, sungguh matanya tidak bisa lepas dari sosok _'gadis'_ yang menurutnya cantik walaupun sedikit menyebalkan. Tunggu?! Apa?! Cantik?! Sejak kapan Neji memperhatikan seorang gadis apalgi sampai bilang bahwa dia cantik? Ini sungguh diluar kendali sejak dulu wanita paling cantik adalah ibunya tidak ada yang lain. Tapi? Gadis ini? Dia.. cantik? Tch, persetan memang kenyataannya gadis ini cantik, kenapa harus jadi masalah. Lagipula Neji hanya mengakui tidak ada hal lain, selain jantungnya yang tidak berhenti berdegub.

'_Haa.. aku tidak peduli.' _

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di gerbang sekolah Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya membuat Neji mengeryit heran, "Kenapa?" tanyanya Sasuke menoleh, "Aku harus tetap disini." Neji semakin dibuat bingung oleh Sasuke, "Kau tidak mau pulang? Apa ada masalah di rumahmu? Atau kau lupa jalan pulang, hah?" Sasuke menggeleng, "Seseorang melarangku untuk meninggalkan sekolah sebelum dia menjemputku." Entah kenapa secara tiba-tiba perasaan Neji menjadi tidak enak mendengar kata _'seseorang'_. Neji berdehem, "Seseorang siapa maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja orang yang menjemputku."

"Gaah! Maksudku siapa dia? Ayahmu? Ibumu?"

"Bukan."

"Lalu? Siapa? Pa-pacarmu?" Neji sedikit meneguk ludahnya mengucapkan kata itu, pemuda berambut panjang itu merasa dirinya benar-benar _'Out Of Character'_ sangat bukan Hyuuga Neji yang selalu bersikap tenang dan tidak peduli. Sekarang dia lebih mirip dengan gadis gadis tukang gosip. _'Sangat menggelikan, kau sangat menggelikan Neji!' _

Sasuke menatap Neji datar, "Dia Namikaze Naruto, kakakku." Ucapnya mantap membuat Neji lega, _'Hah~ ternyata hanya kakak, um... kira-kira kakaknya seperti apa ya? Ah sudahlah, cukup sampai disini saja kegilaanku'._

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hn."

"Sa-sampai jumpa." Lirih Neji lalu pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap Neji dengan datar._ 'Begini kah yang namanya sekolah? Belajar bersama? Dan.. berteman?' _Sasuke menundukan kepalanya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah mobil yang sangat Sasuke kenal berhenti tepat di depannya, "Naruto." gumamnya pelan.

Dan benar pemilik mobil itu adalah Naruto. Pemuda beriris shapire itu keluar dari mobilnya dengan gaya sok keren, walaupun memang keren. Naruto menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyumnya, "Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

"Aku lupa dimana kelasku." Ucap Sasuke dengan polosnya membuat Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya, "Hah.. sudah kuduga _home schooling_ itu lebih baik." Sasuke sedikit tersentak mendengar kata _'Home Schooling'_, tidak dia tidak mau lagi seperti itu, dia lebih suka sekolah yang nyata dengan banyak teman di sekelilingnya dengan guru killernya dan aturan-aturan yang kurang dia mengerti serta ruang kelas yang banyak sekalipun dia harus tersesat.

"Tapi aku bisa menemukannya lagi, tadi ada anak laki-laki yang mengantarku ke kelas, aku tidak apa-apa." Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya lalu tersenyum lembut, dia sangat mengerti apa yang dirasakan anak ini, dia pasti merasa khawatir jika Naruto akan mengurungnya di rumah dan memaksanya _Home Schooling_ saja. Tapi, Naruto tidak sejahat itu, "Hh, tenang saja aku mengerti apa yang kau pikirkan, aku tidak akan memaksamu _home schooling_, jika kau nyaman bersekolah disini tidak masalah." Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut dengan yang dikatakan Naruto padanya, kemudian seulas senyum manis terukir di wajah manisnya membuat Naruto sedikit memerah dan salah tingkah.

"Terimakasih,Naruto."

"U-uh ya.. sama-sama―" Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya mempersilakan Sasuke untuk masuk, "―cepat masuk, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu." Mendengar hal itu Sasuke segera masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto yang masih tersenyum sumringah, _'Aku tidak sabar menunjukannya pada Sasuke.'_ Naruto pun menyusul Sasuke memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, setelah menutup pintunya dan memasang safety belt Naruto segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Konoha.

Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada dua pasang mata yang sedang mengawasi mereka dari dua tempat berbeda.

"Hooo... jadi itu kakak Sasuke, tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan Sasuke." Gumam salah satu pasang mata beriris lavender.

"Na-namikaze Naruto?! ternyata Sasuke benar-benar berasal dari keluarga elit, menakjubkan!" Lirih sepasang mata yang lain.

.

.

.

.

**Naruto's Apartemen|16:00**

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke sampai di apartemen tercinta. Sasuke menaruh tasnya di sofa, dia hendak duduk di sofa yang empuk itu tapi, tiba-tiba tangannya di tarik oleh Naruto membuatnya bingung, "Ada apa?" Naruto tersenyum, dia terlihat begitu bersemangat, "Aku akan menunjukan sesuatu padamu, Sasuke, ayo ikut aku!" akhirnya Sasuke mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya.

Ternyata Naruto membawanya ke sebuah ruangan yang ada di sebelah kamar Naruto, ruangan yang Naruto bilang adalah kamarnya. Sasuke menatap pintu berwarna biru itu, disana tertempel sebuah papan nama yang bertuliskan.. "Sasuke?" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto, "Bagaimana kau suka dengan papan namamu?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Ya! Aku suka, terima―"

"Jangan terburu-buru bilang terimakasih, ada hal lain yang ingin aku tunjukan padamu―" Naruto memotong ucapan Sasuke dengan cepat, membuat Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan, _'Apa?'_ kemudian Naruto mengacak rambut Sasuke, "―sekarang buka pintunya, maka kau akan tahu, hehehe." Setelah itu tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke segera membuka pintu kamar itu dan nampaklah sebuah kamar yang sudah tertata rapi dengan tembok yang berwarna biru. Gorden kamar itu berwarna puting gading dengan beberapa perabotan yang sederhana namun terkesan mewah, dan yang paling membuat Sasuke semakin suka adalah sebuah lukisan tomat di samping ranjang king size itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki kamar itu, dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun selain menatap penuh keterkejutan dan bahagia. Naruto sendiri juga memasuki kamar itu, matanya berkeliling memperhatikan ruangan itu, "Aku mengecat ulang kamar ini, yang ku tahu kau suka warna biru maka dari itu kau ganti biru, perabotannya juga aku ambil di gudang dan aku tata ulang, dan yang terakhir lukisan tomat itu.. aku membelinya di pameran saat aku membeli―"

Perkataan Naruto terhenti saat tiba-tiba Sasuke memeluknya, "―Sa-sasuke?" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Terimakasih! Ini sangat indah, dan aku suka! Sangat suka!" Naruto tersenyum lembut kemudian membalas pelukan Sasuke, "Iya, sama-sama, aku hanya ingin kau nyaman tinggal disini." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya kemudian menatap Sasuke, "―aku ada sesuatu lagi untukmu." Sasuke mengerjap tak percaya, "A-apa lagi?"

Naruto merogoh saku celananya mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwarna merah, Naruto membukanya lalu mengambil sebuah benda yang ada di dalam kotak itu, dan ternyata sebuah kalung _silver_ dengan liontin berbentuk tomat. "Hadiah spesial untuk maniak tomat―" Ucap Naruto pada Sasuke yang masih mematung. Tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang masih mematung, Naruto memakaikan kalung itu pada leher Sasuke.

"―Sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan kalung ini saat natal nanti, tapi aku tidak sabar, aku takut aku lupa memberikannya padamu karena aku pasti akan sibuk, oke selesai." Kini kalung itu terpasang dengan cantik di leher Sasuke, menurut Naruto Sasuke lebih cantik dengan kalung itu.

Tapi, Sasuke masih saja diam tidak bergeming membuat Naruto mengeryit heran, Naruto tahu Sasuke pasti masih shock karena tahu bahwa Sasuke seorang maniak tomat. Pemuda pirang itu memutar bola matanya malas, kemudian menarik dagu Sasuke dengan cepat dan mencium bibir mungil itu.

.

.

.

'_Yah mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan―_

―_dan semua itu karena Uchiha Sasuke._

_Si anak ajaib maniak tomat yang polosnya minta ampun.'_

.

.

.

**Continued..**

**Yoshaaaa~ akhirnya chapter 6 kelar juga hohohoho.. **

**Gomenasai telat apdet nya biasa masih sibuk ngurus sekolah yang gag pernah libur ngasih tugas membuat Suke jadi gak ada waktu buat lanjutin fanfic _ **

**Untuk para readers sekalian maaf ya gak bisa bales review kalian satu persatu karena kendala yang sama, tapi suke bener-bener makasih buat para readers dan silent readers yang berkenan membaca fanfic ini, tanpa kalian fanfic ini tidak mungkin berlanjut hehehe**

**Oke akhir kata mohon review nya yaaa~ **

**Karena respon pembaca sangat berpengaruh loh hehehe **

**Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!**


End file.
